onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Acacia Infobox.png
Manga vs. Anime First off, during an edit war, it MUST stay on the default version until a decision is reached on this talk page. Anyways, the exclusion of the palace simply makes the image show less information about the town. Why should we use an image that shows less, when the manga simply shows more of the town than the anime does? (The palace's exclusion from the anime version is a very major flaw, as well as the Donquixote Pirates' Jolly Roger, which should be shown at the top of the tower.) 11:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I agree with the reasons stated above. We should use the manga version until a better anime alternative is uploaded. MasterDeva (talk) 21:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Palace is barely visible also ugly lens flare. I think it is now safe to remove the Active Discussion template, I don't see other people joining the discussion. MasterDeva (talk) 16:36, February 1, 2014 (UTC) How is the anime version any bad? 16:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I Think that the anime version looks just fine. Ryan Ryaneden (talk) 16:35, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Anime version shows less of Acacia, and this is the Acacia infobox, so... Anime version could be a separate image though, to show the colors of the town. 18:44, February 3, 2014 (UTC) There isn't much difference so the anime is better to use. SeaTerror (talk) 19:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the differences are pretty major. The palace is missing, and the Donquixote Pirate flag. Both are a must, due to the palace being located in the town, and in order to show that the town is under the Donquixote Pirates' control. 19:07, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So nothing after all. Just the top of a tower missing. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I haven't watched the episode yet, but if the image comes from a panning shot, we should try a merged image first. If not then Gal's right and we should use the manga. 21:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) About the panning shot, it pans and shows the palace, but then skips down to the highest point that we have in the current image. Basically, it isn't possible to merge it completely. 21:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) The anime image is fine, it only misses a tiny bit of the tower. 09:02, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The royal palace is not part of Acacia. Since Dressrosa is based on Spain, the royal palace is in the center of the island like Madrid is in the center of Spain. Acacia is one of the towns aroud the "mountain" where the castle is. --Meganoide (talk) 17:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It's not just any ordinary bit of tower, it's the sole mark of Doflamingo's influence visible in the town. And it's good to have the palace there to get some perspective. The anime crops too much - details are more important than colour. 10:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Anime version looks good. 18:40, February 6, 2014 (UTC) made a test poll-- 01:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Poll Discussion Any issues with it? SeaTerror (talk) 16:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Apparently not. I opened it. Standard 1 week length for image poll. 15:33, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Poll 15:31, February 10, 2014 (UTC) The flag and palace are important features the anime option is missing. # MasterDeva (talk) 20:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # Klobis (talk) 23:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Put the anime image separately. # 06:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # 06:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # anime is missing important bits and also has ugly lens flare + fish eye view We should use the anime version #SeaTerror (talk) 15:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # 20:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # 16:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # 18:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) # 03:03, February 13, 2014 (UTC) # 11:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) (Giving my vote to the anime version for a very particular reason, fish eye effect, even though it is not fully detailed nor enhanced,it gives the audience a fabulous view.) # 01:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) # Surprisingly better. # 22:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # 14:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) }}